emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3259 (4th September 2002)
Plot Tricia is understandably horrified that the man she is just about to marry is lying dazed on the floor, after her mother has hit him. After many years of not seeing eye to eye, Tricia berates her mother for turning up unannounced and ruining her engagement party. As the penny drops, Steph realises that she has just punched her future son in law and has jumped to conclusions, on hearing them arguing, that Marlon was cheating on her. As she helps Marlon up, Steph struggles to explain that she was being protective towards her daughter and had turned up to reconcile their relationship. Outside The Woolpack, Laurel, the singing bumblebee entertainer, is oblivious to the eruption at the bar, she ignores the pain in her abdomen as she bounds into action and bursts through the pub door! The all singing all dancing bumblebee begins her act but appears to be in pain. Singing with as much gusto as she can muster and kicking her legs about in the maddest dance the locals have even seen, Laurel suddenly grabs her stomach and collapses to the floor. No one is quite sure as to whether it is part of the act, but when Laurel starts to resemble a dead bee, rather than a ‘singagram’. Betty jumps in to the rescue insisting they call an ambulance. Aside from all the commotion Tricia is not impressed by her mother's attempts to rekindle their friendship, and asks her to leave. Alan volunteers to see her out. Steph is unwilling. Chris and Charity have cunningly planned to hold their village hall meeting about their proposals for a land fill site at exactly the same time as Tricia and Marlon's engagement party. Their plan to clash with the happy couple's celebration has worked as only Edna and Jack have turned up to hear their plans. During the meeting, Joseph has been running wild around Home Farm, as Terry neglects his baby sitting duties to watch TV alone. Charity returns to find the youngster has made Harry Potter potions with all her cosmetics, and applied them liberally around the house. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Tricia Fisher - Sheree Murphy *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Edith Weatherall - Elizabeth Kelly Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes